"Airplanes" by B.o.B. and Hayley Williams of Paramore
"Airplanes" is a song by American rapper B.o.B. featuring Paramore frontwoman Hayley Williams. It was released on April 13, 2010, as the third single for the former's debut studio album B.o.B Presents: The Adventures of Bobby Ray. Lyrics Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now Wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now Wish right now, wish right now Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish To go back to a place much simpler than this 'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin' And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion And all the pandemonium and all the madness There comes a time where you fade to the blackness And when you starin' at that phone in your lap And you hopin' but them people never call you back But that's just how the story unfolds You get another hand soon after you fold And when your plans unravel in the sand What would you wish for if you had one chance? So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late I'm on my way, so don't close that gate If I don't make that, then I'll switch my flight And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now Wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now Wish right now, wish right now Yeah, yeah, somebody take me back to the days Before this was a job, before I got paid Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank Yeah, back when I was tryna get a tip at Subway And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes out of airplanes Then maybe, oh maybe, I'll go back to the days Before the politics that we call the rap game And back when ain't nobody listened to my mixtape And back before I tried to cover up my slang But this is for Decatur—what's up, Bobby Ray? So can I get a wish to end the politics? And get back to the music that started this shit? So here I stand and then again I say I'm hopin' we can make some wishes out of airplanes Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now Wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now Wish right now, wish right now I could really use a wish right now (Oh, oh, oh, oh) I, I, I could really use a wish right now Like, like, like shooting stars (Oh, oh, oh, oh) I, I, I could really use a wish right now A wish, a wish right now Why It Rocks # Hayley Williams has very good vocals, using very little autotune in her voice. # The song has a very good message about how you should follow your dreams and not let your celebrity status ruin your life and reputation. # B.o.B.'s flow in the song is quite good. # This is one of the best songs to be featured in B.o.B Presents: The Adventures of Bobby Ray and B.o.B.'s best song of all time. # The song would later receive a Part 2 featuring none other than Eminem! # The song is well-produced. # The music video is very well-shot and well-edited. Bad Qualities # Hayley Williams did not contribute much to the song other than the chorus. # Both B.o.B. and Hayley Williams did not film their lines together as the latter was on tour with her band Paramore at the time. Videos Category:2010s Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Alternative hip hop Category:Hip hop Category:Rap rock Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Songs that received sequels Category:Songs with Good Message